Beamforming (BF) may include a signal processing technique implemented by systems and devices with sensor arrays (e.g., microphones, antennas, etc.) for directional signal transmission and/or reception. An example of BF is adaptive beamforming, which may include processing inputs from a sensor array to determine a direction of arrival (DOA) of a signal of interest (also referred to herein as a target signal) and making efforts to cancel signal interference (e.g., noise, background talking, reverberation, etc.). An objective of beamforming may include achieving good, or high-quality, band-pass spatial filtering (BPSF), which may include completely blocking any type of interference that may obfuscate the target signal for applications using the target signal.